powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashton Quzell
Born Aryia Cathrine Quzell, '''she became a he under the name '''Ashton Quzell as a sophomore. He was GSA Green of the GSA Rangers and Galaxy Squad Yellow 'of the Galaxy Squad Rangers. He's the adopted younger sibling of Eliza Quzell. He is the original GSA Ranger, being on Rosa radar a soon as she asked Ava to be her tech. Aryia is portrayed by Oliva Rodrigo, Ashton is portrayed by Tenzing Norgay Trainor from ''Liv and Maddie. Character History Childhood Aryia is the first ranger with Eastern European descent. She learned of Eliza's dream to be a detective for quite a while before even knowing what the LGBT community was. She was highly interested in solving mysteries and kicking butt. Even though Eliza could easily foretell from Eliza's personality she had a very masculine deposition. However, it was Eustus MacAlister's love for her that Eliza snapped and came clean. Aryia transitioned and Became Ashton Quzell, the name now he would keep to fight against Eustus and the Shogun. GSA Ashton was joined by Harvey, Corinth, and Kora as the first GSA Rangers; with Tycho joining later. He became the green ranger and second command of the team, and the Dragon Zord. Due to Ashton's "treason", Eustus sought to kill her and became Shogun Black, a new general to fight the shogun. However, his desire to keep Gwen safe made him nearly go mad, only to be saved by Ashton. Eustus would have to return the favor when a local nightclub was selected for an attack. Eustus' treason to the Shogun brought their furry down to earth, with a need for more rangers to fill the void. They already had Ageolis and Charlie, but Ashton got Eliza and Eustus got Bridge to join them. However, they couldn't risk them due to their long term goals. They met Captain Man and Kid Danger, as well as the middle Thunderman siblings who would assist them as the one off Danger Rangers. He took pity on the actions of the team when Eustus was near death after his former Mamba-Jay Megazord destroyed the Gemini Robo. Galaxy Squad Ashton found the Dorado Stone, becoming the Manta Galaxy Ranger, under the new leadership of Captain Marisol. Along with the reaming Earth based rangers, he was turned into a chicken by Jark Matter, only to be saved by the Marisol's crown: Kayla and Terrance. Despite the other rangers reluctance, Eustus returns from Cryogenic suspension, completely forgetting about Ashton's past. With Eustus help, they bring Phoebe to join her siblings as the 16th Galaxy Ranger. When Harvey died, Marisol said it was worth the risk to trust Ashton with Leo Stone, as it was forbidden to bond with woman. Being Transgender (male at present), it could work. However, Charlie took the stone and went mad and eventually sided with another galaxy hunger emperor, Grumm. Cameos He and Eustus were apart of the Time Keepers in Battle Thunder and cameo-ed in Hexagon to restore the Thunderman's powers, which were taken by Dark Matter in Revelation. The Galaxy Squad Rangers returned as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate. Personality He is often sarcastic in tone and diligent, however is not as mature as her Sentai Counterparts. He gets along well with Kora, who secretly crushes on Harvey. Suits GSA Green * Dragon Zord 2 Arsenal * Denshi Morpher * Shurikin Spear Dragon Tail head spin-special attack '''Appearances: '''Ally 4-18, 21-36, BT 11+12 Manta Galaxy Ranger * Ohman Stones ** Dorado stone *** Blade Zord 9 ** Galaxy Morpher *** Sword attachment * '''All-Star Crash: performs a powerful blast attack with the Galaxy Morpher. ** Kyuren All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with 14 rangers. ** Ultimate All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 16 rangers. ** Forever 21 in One: '''An upgraded version of the finisher with the Hexagon, Phantom, and Legendary Rangers * '''Dorado Impact: performs a series of powerful slash attacks with the sword attachment * All-Star Impact: performs a supercharged energy attack with the sword attachment. 'Appearances: '''Space 1-5, 7+8, 9 (offscreen), 13-35, Revelation, BT 11+12, Hex 22-23 Appearances Notes * First Trans Ranger, followed by Bridge * First Green Ranger to became a yellow ranger ** This is due to green being female and Green and Black are interchangeable * First time a ranger officially changes a color since In Space ** As Super Megaforce is a power up and does not replace their original form * First pre-series love interest * First sibling with an older sibling who is briefly a ranger since ''Super Samurai ** However, they coexist in different colors ** This is also the first time a sibling is an extra hero/ranger, not a 6th ranger, since Lost Galaxy * The only time a Sentai actor as a ranger and a villain are seen fighting each other ** However, the series are split by 37 years from each's respective production * As the team's second in command ** The first Green Ranger to be second in command since Xander Bly (followed by Louis Mitchell until demoted when Chelsea took charge) ** The first Yellow Ranger since Taylor Earhardt (followed by Chelsea Scott, until demoted by Jackson and promoted by her brother to team leader) * Tenzing is similar to Gaku Matsumoto (Yakumo Katou/Aoninger) as both are left-handed actors that had to learn their respective transformations as righties. See Also * Tatsuysa Midorikawa-Sentai Counterpart from Denziman see Comparison Page * Spada-Sentai Counterpart from Kyuranger see Comparison page Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Female (2 episodes) Male Category:Adopted Category:PR Mythic-themed Rangers Category:PR Dragon Rangers Category:PR Sealife-themed rangers Category:LGBT Rangers Category:PR Second-in-command Category:PR Space-themed Rangers Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Males